Cure for Everything
by Smudge the rat
Summary: Jeannie comes to visit Laura when she's sick. Nothing more than kissing in this one... you want femmeslash, go read my other fics.


A/N: I just had this cute mental image. And I haven't done this pairing. Those are my reasons. Um... this fic technically contains adultery, but in my personal canon, Jeannie and Kaleb only stick together for Madison's sake and Kaleb is seeing someone else that he thinks Jeannie doesn't know about. So there.

* * *

A knock on the door permeated the fog around Laura's head and somehow made it to her brain. Her vague attempt at a reply must have been successful, because she was aware of the door opening in the edge of her vision and someone entering her room.

"No more drugs," she insisted, trying to push herself up with weak arms. It had taken all of her stubbornness to convince Carson to let her recover in her own quarters rather than the infirmary, and the amount of stuff he'd injected her with to compensate were turning her borderline delirious. She was used to having sharp senses and the ability to act on them, and she was stuck with a cotton-wool head and spaghetti arms. All of this because of a stupid cold. Diseases on Pegasus tended to be ten times worse than their Milky Way counterparts. Or maybe the galaxy was out to get her. Either way…

There was a warm, damp cloth being pressed against her forehead. Definitely not Carson – bedside manner was not in that man's dictionary. But then who had randomly turned up to be nice to her? Someone who owed her a favour? Maybe it was Rodney, and the cloth was full of acid instead of water. Wouldn't put it past him.

"Whozzat?" she croaked, trying to open eyes that had been gummed shut by some kind of gummy monster. Or something. _Jesus_. Thinking was like trying to wade through mud. Laura spent too much time wading through mud these days.

"Shh," the mysterious nice person whispered, putting a comforting hand on Laura's shoulder and pressing her back into the bed. "Just relax. I brought food if you're up to eating it."

Eyes finally obeying her command, Laura looked up at the ash blonde woman who'd invaded her quarters. "Hey, it's you," she mumbled. "Hmm." She smiled faintly, eyes following the curve of her visitor's nose. Nice nose. Petite and dainty and stuff. Pretty. Very, very nice nose.

"Hi." Jeannie smiled back at her, rubbing her shoulder a little before reaching for a tray she'd apparently put on Laura's desk while the Marine wasn't looking. Had her eyes shut. Same thing. She left the damp cloth on Laura's forehead, which was a really good thing because it helped Laura think, and Laura wasn't thinking too well right now, at this moment. Stupid drugs.

"What the hell is that?" Laura squinted at the sandwich, which was oozing something at her. Maybe this was the culprit responsible for leaving gummy stuff in her eyes? It didn't look edible, in any case.

"It's, um… you'll probably think it's gross. But Mer used to make maple syrup sandwiches for me when I was sick. So…"

Still eyeing the sandwich in case it made a move, Laura picked it up and took a bite. "'S not bad, actually," she said with a mouthful of sandwich. "My Dad used to give me chocolate cake when I was sick. Said it was the magic cure for everything."

Swallowing, she gave Jeannie a look of appraisement. "What're you doing here?"

"Feeding you maple syrup sandwiches?" Jeannie replied sheepishly. Unlike her brother, Laura had rarely seen her looking awkward – she guessed Jeannie felt at home in most places, even a ten-thousand year old Ancient city – but right now she seemed unsure of herself. Like she wanted to escape.

"Right." Not wanting to scare her only visitor in days off, Laura patted the bed next to her. "Come sit here then." Her mind was clearing a little, so she guessed she was up to making conversation without saying something random about monsters. Probably. Anyway, Jeannie sat down, curling her legs under her and putting a hand on Laura's leg to balance herself. So that was a good thing.

"So, um… thanks for the sandwich." Now if only she could think of something to say, they could actually _have_ a conversation.

Thankfully, Jeannie seemed to realise that Laura was a little out of it. "Rod told me you were sick," she explained. "I know we've only really spoke once, but I felt like I should see how you are. It's no fun being ill in bed on your own."

Laura found it vaguely entertaining that Jeannie still called her brother by his childhood name, but had taken to referring to his alternate-universe slimeball version by his preferred name. When Rod had arrived in their universe and told her that they were dating in_his_ universe, she'd been more than a little freaked out. It had taken him a while to realise that she wasn't interested and from what she could tell, no one else liked him much either. Her geeky, awkward, obsessed-with-Katie-Brown McKay was a much more tolerable version.

"Oh. That's nice," Laura's hand found its way on top of Jeannie's. Which was also kind of nice. Especially 'cause Jeannie turned hers over so they were sort of holding hands. "Uh, thanks."

Laura liked the way Jeannie smiled at her when she said, "Any time." And she liked the way Jeannie's hair fell over her face when she leaned down and kissed Laura's forehead. It felt a little like being a teenager again and a little like being drunk. Except that was the drugs. But still. It kind of helped that Laura wasn't thinking straight when she dragged the back of her hand down the other woman's cheek and left it resting against her neck.

"Come back when I've recovered," she whispered, tracing invisible patterns on Jeannie's neck. She probably understood them – she who handled numbers in the same way Laura handled a gun. "I don't want you to catch whatever I've got. And, uh…"

"You'll be more clear headed without those in your system," Jeannie finished, indicating the half-empty bottles on the bedside table. "Sweet dreams." Pulling her hand away from Laura's, she stood to leave.

"Bring more magic sandwiches," Laura mumbled as she closed her eyes, asleep before her head hit the pillow. The last thing she was aware of was a small, warm hand squeezing hers and the duvet being pulled up to her chin.


End file.
